User talk:2K7
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Shockstorm (talk) 02:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) jpgs Hi 2K7, please do not upload files in the .jpg format. Please refer to the Images and media policy for more information. 04:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) File names Hi 2K7, please do not misname files. Please refer to the image name section of the Images and media policy for more information. 04:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Spawning That's quite an article. Keep up your good contributions. ^_^ 18:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Fix this guys mess! can you go through and revert all of the posts made by 86.166.203.226? He vandalized a ton of pages, i deleted them but don't know how to revert to archieved versions. Thanks 15:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :User has been blocked. 15:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Template usage When adding to articles, please place it at the bottom of the page. 04:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates Note that instead of putting "Yes" for quest items, you need to put the actual name of the quest. 17:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Copy pasting for RSW Hey, great job on adding all the new pages. I just have a few requests when copying over from RSW. Could you remove the brackets [] from the release dates? Also you should be adding the quest that the item comes from, instead of just putting "Yes." Thanks --IFarmmy (talk) 17:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Harmful actions warnings The way the abuse filters are set up is so that they are able to catch complete words and parts of words that are deemed inappropriate. Often times it catches legitimate contributions and prevents the edit from occurring. I can barely get the filter to catch the real vandalism let alone prevent a false positive. I'll see what I can do about it later today. 18:23, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah I see. Thanks for the reply and I hope you can work it out a bit somehow :D 2K7 (talk) 18:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Anti-meme warnings I have made you a custodian, which means you can rename images. But you cannot leave a redirect behind, and must manually replace the image on its page. I'd also like you to test the anti-meme filter; I'd like to see if giving you custodian rights allows you to override the filter. -- 16:11, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind; I checked the filter code, you should be able to override the filter. -- 16:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC)